


How Many Heroes Does It Take To Find A Remote

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, get it... super, much fluff such wow, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The remote is where remotes always are... The last place they look</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Heroes Does It Take To Find A Remote

Tony sighed contentedly. He was slumped against Steve's side on the new couch in the movie room of Avenger's Tower. Clint sat on his other side, just close enough that he could feel the archer's warmth radiating off of him. Natasha was curled around Clint's back, lazily braiding Thor's hair, who was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Coulson was doing paperwork on a clipboard, perched on the back of the couch, one hand tangled in Clint's hair. This menagerie was what they called "Movie Night."

Movie credits scrolled across the screen, and over the soft music there was the sound of idle chatter- Natasha and Tony critiquing the hacking of the hero, Clint shooting paper clips at Thor, Thor booming in response. Tony fell silent, and waved them all quiet.

"Alright," he said, waving an empty hand. "Which of you jerks is hiding the remote?" Everyone shook their heads, glancing around.

"Well, we're going to find it." Steve said, rubbing his hands. "Everybody look!"

  
Being the Avengers, they can't agree on where to look. So they split up. Immediately, Barton disappeared into the air vent.

  
"I don't think we lost the remote in the vent!" Tony yelled after him. Natasha rolled over, without making a sound.

  
"The device does not appear to be located in the room." Thor boomed.

"Dude," Tony said, rolling his eyes from where he was slumped on the couch. "You didn't even look." Then he sat up with a yelp, turning towards the ripping noise from behind him. There was a gash in the couch, and Natasha was politely replacing the stuffing.

"What. The. Hell." Tony said. "I just bought that couch. NO ONE put the remote INTO THE COUCH, NAT!"

"To be fair," Coulson said, sliding his foot along under the couch, "It's not like you can't afford another couch." He kicked a broken Roomba, three books (one on knife throwing, a history book, and a modern art book), and a large knife out from under the bed. Natasha tossed two pistols from their sheaths and assorted pocketknives still covered in remnants of couch stuffing onto the coffee table. No remote.

Tony shook his head in mock sadness. "This is why we can't have nice things, Nat." Steve put his sketchbook and Coulson's paperwork down on the table

"No. Barton is the reason we can't have nice things," she said with a small smile. There was a clatter and Barton fell out of the vents, dust in his hair. He tumbled to a stop against Steve's leg, sticking his tongue out at her. She ruffled his hair.

"Monkey boy," she said, affectionately. There was a pause, and then Steve looked at Tony, who pulled his blanket up over his head.

"Steeeeeve," he whined. Steve rolled him over, holding Tony's head carefully. He pulled the remote out from under where Tony was sitting. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, except Thor, who just looked amazed.

Natasha sighed. "I get next pick." But Clint grabbed the remote from Steve, and pulled up Robots.

"Yes." Tony said, glee suddenly gleaming in his eyes. Natasha grabbed for the remote and Clint tackled her onto the couch. Tony curled up against Steve again and Thor paused at the door.

"I shall retrieve refreshments!" he said. Coulson sat back down with his paperwork, but he kept an eye on the screen. The smell of popcorn wafted into the room as the entry scene played in its silly, colorful, distracting glory, and the Avengers were at peace again.


End file.
